Ten Years Too Late
by Ginzou Tsuki
Summary: Usagi had just recieved a letter from Heero that is dated back 10 years ago, and it tells of his feelings for her, but she is married to Trowa. How will she handle this situation?


Okay.I'm starting another story for fun. But first I have to warn you all: I MIGHT NOT FINISH THIS STORY!!! The reason is that I have three other stories going on as well. But I will continue if I do get enough reviews to convince me of other wise. So.if u really like this story, please review.  
  
Ages: Inner Scouts: 26  
  
The G boys: 27.Trowa: 28  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all.  
  
Then Years Too Late Prologue  
  
10 years had past so fast now. It has been 10 years since we all saw each other. It has been 10 years since we all spent anytime together. It has been 10 years since we all fought in the last battle. And now I'm married to a wonderful man. I still remembered, I was the crime-fighting Super Heroine Sailor Moon, as to my friends, they were the Sailor Scouts sworn to protect the Moon Kingdom. Of course I'm not normal as any other teenaged girl back then.  
  
I was a Princess back in the Silver Millennium, a time of peace. And then I was the infamous Sailor Moon. Of course, that was two lives ago. Did I forget to mention that I was gundam pilot 06 of Eclipse? Well.I am. And my husband is Trowa Barton, gundam pilot 03 or Heavyarms, or should I say, we are ex-gundam pilots. It has been 10 years since I last saw him, Heero Yuy, gundam pilot 01 of Wing Zero. Nobody knew where had he been these past 10 years, and everyone had given up on finding him.  
  
I am saying 10 years too much. But that is how things are these days. I will never forget the day when he broke my heart and left me here. I love Trowa with all my heart but I still cannot forget the love I felt when I was with him. I now am married with two children whom I love so dearly. 10 years.no contact.no connection.sometimes I wonder if he even knew that when he first broke my heart, it was also his last. Now, I am Usagi Tsukino Barton.my friends were so happy that I finally decided to move on and not think about him all the time.  
  
When he left.I was so devastated. He left me without any hope for the future, he knew I loved him, and he loved me. But the soldier side of him will never give in. I still don't get how he can't let it go.I did, and now I'm much happier in a way, but being a perfect soldier can shield you from all harms. And the one I truly loved hurt me. I was such a fool to fall for love, but now, I'm glad I changed.it was for the better.  
  
Author's Pov Just then the mail arrived and cut Usagi's thoughts.  
  
End of Author's Pov  
  
Oh.wait, this letter is from Heero, but it was dated 10 years ago. Let's see.I opened it up with shaky hands.and this is what I saw:  
  
Dearest Usagi, This is to my rabbit of the moon. By the time you read this, I will be long gone, and it'll be ten years into the future. I wish you good luck in the future with your new life. I am very sorry that I had to leave you. I had missions to complete, and I do not want to fail. But I promise you that I will return one day and visit you. The reason you got this later is because I arrange it for it to be like this. I don't want you to ponder over the past. But I wrote this poem for you:  
  
The Words That I'm Afraid to Say  
  
Why did you leave me all alone in this world? I feel pain everyday that you're not by my side I know that you have to move on with your little ride But can't you tell me why  
  
I didn't get to tell you before you went away Three words in my heart that I had to say But those words were left alone in my heart Those words are the inspiration that I need to create art  
  
My feelings for you will never change The love that I feel for you has an outlasting mile range Our love to both of us always everlasting love I'm trying to say the greatest phrase of all I LOVE YOU  
  
I do love you with my dear life but my training has kept me back. Do not worry, I will always know where to find you, and don't try to find me for you will fail. I will make sure of that even if you know how to hack into computers just as well as I do. I am still not going to let you know where I am for I love you too much to put you back into the past. You must move on and forget me, besides I am sure that your life will be better always without me. I only wished that I could've seen you grow up to become the woman of your age and please do not let me hold you back.  
  
If you do, then I will have the greatest regret in writing this letter. And I don't want to regret what I wrote in this letter for it is true to the end. I love you my rabbit of the moon and I will always remember you. I'm sorry that I cannot tell you this in person.and I wished that I had before I left.  
  
As always, if you want to contact me, email me, and you know what my email address is. I look forward in hearing from you in so long.  
  
Love, Heero Yuy Your Perfect Soldier  
  
This is impossible, he never had told me these words ever. Heero.I missed you, but I'm married and I can't afford to loose what I have now.I can't. I love Trowa but never in the way that I love you.how can this be.I'm in love with two people and they are best friends. I know I can't do this to Trowa.or Heero. Should I just leave Trowa and go on a trip around the world avoiding as much people as I can. What about the children? I can't leave them here, but Trowa is more capable of taking care of them. They'll be home from school soon.I can't let them see me crying.I haven't cried in front of them yet, and I'm not starting now.  
  
I wonder how Trowa's going to react. He's always the silent one but I will have a feeling that he will care for the first time about Heero. I don't want to hurt anyone.but how can I do this. I know Heero didn't send that letter to break us up but he should've never sent that letter. But then again, I'm glad that he did, and now I know that he loves me as much as I love him. I should send him an email.just this once.  
  
Okay.well there goes the prologue.and well.review plz. The poem belongs to me.if you wish to use it, then please email me at crystalsakura@hotmail.com .if you do use it then please give me credit after I give my permission.thank you. 


End file.
